


A Day In The Cage

by TrishaCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Just Wants a Nap, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hell can be really boring, Michael and Lucifer Have Issues., Sam is a huge dork., Star Wars Audiodramas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: Really, sometimes being in the Cage is more boring than anything. Adam and Sam find ways to pass the time and entertain themselves while the two Archangels settle old scores.





	

Hell was uniformly unpleasant. Not a surprise, he should have...the thoughts always trailed off there, because Michael was fond of that game. Every wrong choice he had made that had led to this moment. Every wrong choice everyone around him had made. Sam, Dean, their father.

But it all came down to the fact that he had chosen. Somewhat. It hadn't felt like much of a choice when he'd made it. But he had made it, and it was done, and now he was stuck here in this place where death couldn't take him back to his mom, but pain was a constant companion and misery just was, like a wart he couldn't freeze off.

Sam's hand shifted against his hair and he blew out his breath in a shaky sigh.

At least he wasn't alone here. It was a weird comfort, but Sam being there somehow made it a little less overwhelming. "It's too bad my mom didn't have two kids. You and Dean would have been off the hook for good."

"Stop it." Sam responded, giving his head a little shove. There was no heat to it, the debate had happened a dozen times by now. "Besides, I think my mom would have had to have another kid for that to work."

He snorted. "She was a little dead for that."

"Yeah." Sam sounded just a touch sad, but not in the way that he knew he should change the subject. "Besides, who else would you want to spend eternity with?"

He gave that actual thought. "Someone hot?"

Sam snorted. "Can't think of anyone off the top of your head?"

"It's been like a hundred years since I've seen a movie, Sam." Maybe. It was hard to keep track of time.

Sam shifted his hand, fingers resting lazily against his neck, fingertips pressed against his pulse. He lifted his hand to curl around Sam's wrist, clinging to him. There was something about the beat of another heart against his skin that soothed him. Judging by the way Sam reached for him sometimes, it was the same with him.

He had not been close to Sam or Dean before this. They had met, they had talked, it had mostly be adversarial. But somehow being in hell made him wish that John had bothered to introduce him to his brothers sooner, to give him the chance to have this relationship without going to hell for it.

"I could tell you Star Wars again." Sam offered.

"Empire is better, tell me that one." He responded with a yawn, ignoring the crackle of power above them.

It had been distracting for the first little while, but now the crackle was almost reassuring. If Lucifer and Michael were fighting, that meant they weren't likely to gang up on them and- He shuddered a little bit, forcing his mind away from what happened when the angels were getting along.

Sam's arm tensed a little bit, but his voice had already slipped into a familiar cadence when he spoke. "We open on a snow planet with a single rider looking up at the sky, something has crashed into the ground..."

He let himself relax into the images Sam was painting, falling into a half doze against his older brother.


End file.
